bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stronius Reviews
Review 1 By:[[user:Andrew1219|'Gonzap']] Leader of Team SnagemCheck out the Unbionicle wiki!I'm gonna SNAG your Pokemon! Pros #Good build #Cool club #Member of the rock tribe Cons #High price Overall A 9/10! buy him now! Review 2 By: ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) Pros *Good old Inika build. *Although it's the same old Inika build, it's different. *Lots of new/recolored pieces. *Cool Club. *Long neck. This actually fits good on him. Cons *Thornax Launcher. Couldn't they have given him something else? *No Skrall blades. Conclusion This is a good set. Better than Mata Nui. For those of you who are fans of the Rock Tribe, this is a must-have set. I'd say it's worth getting. Eight out of ten stars: * * * * * * * * * * Review 3 By Pros *Awesome look: Looks really strong, tough and strangely evil instead of stupid. He may look tough but he also looks cunning. *The Shoulder pads move up and down with his arms, which doesn't restrict movement like I thought they would. *Neck: the gap in the torso cancels out the distance and it looks good. *Club: sheer awesomeness! If it had a handle to go on the other end then it's be perfect! Cons *Grey back: I think the color scheme's great but both of his primary colors have been released in the form of an Inika back piece, either one could have looked good but the grey just ruins the scheme. *Build: He reminds me a lot of Mantax with his shoulder pads, thick armor and Vahki limbs but it took me a while to realize this so I guess it's not too important. Summary Stronius is a very effective set. He looks great, is durable and has a more complex build than what I was expecting. (Two blue pins keeping the chest piece onto a backwards Inika torso or somthing) He is one of my favorite sets and is outstanding! I recomend him to all Bionicles. He's a must have in your collections and is definately worth the money. 10/10! (Now that's rare!) Review 4 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']][[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Martian']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Looks though and bulky, very strong. *Club isn't just one piece, they're five! *Great poseability, thanks to the Inika build, and the shoulder pads don't hinder movements. *He's a previously seen character, but in a different "form". *Long neck, if leaning forward, gives the character a more menacing look. Cons *Grey Inika torso. *Feet are too big compared to the legs. *If you put the chestplate like instructions say, the armor looks hollow. But if you simply raise the chestplate 1 stud higher, it becomes a really bulky armor... I wonder why LEGO didn't do it... *Inika design is boring. Overall I'd give him a 9/10. It's a good set, with really interesting pieces and a cool look. In fact, he's one of my favorite Glatorian Legends. Review 5 By I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 05:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Pros *Looks like those little Power Miners Rock Monsters! And both were released the same year! *SPIKED CLUB! *SHOULDERS! *HELMET! *FEET! *THIGH GUARDS! *COLORS! Cons *A bit too bulky. But nothing major Overall Great set! Love new pieces and some misprints! 9.5/10 Category:Reviews Category:Highly Rated Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:2009 Sets